Volpina/Transcript
[ Theme Song ] Gabriel Agreste: (talking the phone) Yes, I'm busy. I was right in the middle of something very important. What do you want? (pause) What?! This is unacceptable! The sample garment doesn't match at all! All you had to do was follow a pattern. Imbeciles! What am I supposed to do? The show is in three days! No, don't use him, he's completely useless. Call my assistant, Nathalie. She'll give you some other news. Adrien: (Behind a pillar) He hides stuff behind the painting of mom? Plagg: Ooh! I love dirty secrets (Adrien and Plagg walk over to the painting and Adrien opens it) Oh, yes! Go on, go on! Adrien: I can't do it. My dad wouldn't like me going through his stuff. Besides, I don't even know the code and my fencing class is about to start. Plagg: You're such a party pooper. (Phases through the safe door and unlocks it) Adrien: Plagg, no! Plagg: (muffled) My, my, what have we go here? A book on Tibet, an old flyer from a hotel, a load of junk, come on, where's the good stuff? (Knocks a book into Adrien's arms) I've seen this book somewhere before. But who cares? I'm famished! I need camembert! Adrien: Why is my dad keeping this locked in a safe? (Stares at a page) Hawk Moth? What's this monster doing in a book about superheroes? Plagg: Cheese! Didn't you hear me? Adrien: (Gasps after hearing approaching footsteps. Hides book in his school bag and closes the picture just as Natalie and the Gorilla enter the room.) Nathalie: Adrien? You're going to be late. Gorilla: (Grunts) Adrien: I was... looking for my homework. Silly me. (laughs nervously) Rose: 'Can you believe Lila knows Prince Ali! She even flew in his private jet with him! 'Cholé:'Wh y did Jagged Stone write a song about Lila when he could've written it about me! 'Nino: Lila knows all of the hollywood directors, she promised she'd mention me to Steven Basielberg himself! (Marinette rushes back to Alya's side) Marinette: Lila? Alya: Yeah, she just started at our school! (Alya points to Lila who's on the second floor of the school with Adrien) She even gave me an exclusive interview for the Ladyblog, 'cause Ladybug saved her life once! Watch! (Alya shows her the video of Lila on her blog) Marinette: Who is this girl and what is she doing next to the love of my life?! Alya: Lila's got the most incredible life and now she's going here, she's totally awesome! Marinette: (daydreaming) What?! Don't say that! This is super bad, what if Adrien totally falls for her?! I've never flown in a private jet, nobody's ever written a song about me, and I don't know a single person in Hollywood! Adrien will forget I even exist! (Lila guides Adrien along by the hand) Marinette: (gasping) Where are they going? Alya we've got to stop them! Alya: 'You need to chill out Marinette. My Ladyblog has the highest number of hits ever after that Lila interview! ''(Alya walks away) '''Marinette: What's going on? I mean has this Lila girl hypnotized everyone or something? Tikki: You wouldn't be a little jealous, Marinette? Marinette: Huh! Me, jealous? No way! (Marinette runs after Lila and Adrien) Marinette: Where is she? (Adrien takes out the book from his dad's safe and Tikki gasps leaving Marinette's purse) Tikki: Marinette, Adrien's book! I need to get a closer look at it. Marinette: Why are you so concerned about his book, hide Tikki! (Tikki flies over to a bookcase right next to Adrien) Lila: Now we can get going on our history homework. It's so much more fun doing it together, don't you think? (She notices Adrien's book and grabs it from under the other book he was using to hide it) What's that? Adrien: Uh nothing! Just stories about superheroes. Lila: (Puts her hand on top of Adrien's) I love superheroes! Marinette: ''(Gasps from behind the bookcase)'' It's already too late! (She bumps into a book cart pushing it by accident. Tikki watches Lila as she flips through the book turning to the page on Ladybug) Lila: Ladybug! Adrien: (sighing) She's amazing. Lila: A girl doesn't need to wear a costume to be amazing you know. (She scouts her seat closer to Adrien) Adrien: Uh, I don't know- I mean, I- Lila: So you've got a little soft spot for the bug, huh? Adrien: Me? Oh, no! Not at all! (The book cart moves closer to them, but is unnoticed) Lila: You know I actually happen to be very close friends with Ladybug. (Adrien and Marinette both gasp) Adrien: Really?! Lila: We can chat about it if you want. Not here though. Why don't we meet at the park after school and I'll tell you everything. (Marinette accidentally slams the cart into the wall, causing Adrien and Lila to stand up in surprise. Marinette has hidden under their table.) Adrien: (gets an alert from his phone) I gotta go! I've got a lesson in 58 seconds. (Lila causes Adrien to drop his bag on the floor) Lila: So, the park? (Lila pushes the superhero book away from his bag with her foot) Adrien: Uh sure! (Runs out) Lila: (picks up the book) A vixen superheroine? Hmm, interesting? (She leaves the library) Tikki: Marinette! Marinette: I know. I gotta talk to Adrien before he meets up with Lila in the park. He needs to know that she's a total thief. Tikki: No! You can't saw anything to Adrien yet, I need a chance to check out the book first. If it's the one I think it is we have to get our hands on it! Marinette: I don't get it? Exactly why would we need it? Tikki: I'll explain to you once I know for sure. Please we mustn't let Lila out of our sight. Lila ''(In the video): Ladybug and me, we're like this! (Crosses her fingers together) '' '''Marinette: '''Liar! '''Tikki: '''There! She's coming out! ''(Lila exits a jewelry store) 'Tikki: '''We're too far away. ''(Marinette uses the zoom on her phone to get a closer look at Lila who is putting on a necklace with a fox tail charm. Lila pulls out the book, but then quickly hides it when Adrien approaches) '''Lila: '''Oh hi! '''Marinette: ''(sees Adrien) Oh no! He's already here! '''Adrien: '''Hey! ''(Lila throws the book in the trash behind her) Marinette: '''She dumped the book in the trash bin! What a brat! '''Tikki: I'll get it- Marinette: 'No Tikki! '''Tikki: '''I have to get that book! You take care of Adrien. ''(Tikki flies to the trash) '' '''Marinette: '''Tikki! ''(Marinette runs after her hiding behind the trash) (Tikki struggles to get the book out of the trash) '''Adrien: '''So you do know Ladybug, for real? '''Tikki: ''(carrying the book) This is the book Marinette! ''(Marinette grabs the book) '' '''Lila: '''Not only did Ladybug save my life, we've become very close friends because we have something very special in common- it's what I wanted to tell you about. I'm the descendant of a vixen superheroine myself, Volpina. '''Adrien: '''Volpina? '''Marinette: '''Volpina? '''Adrien: '''Wait a minute! I think I read about her in my book. '''Lila:' (stopping him from grabbing the book) ''Of course she's in your book she's one of the most important superheroes. More powerful and more celebrated than Ladybug. ''(Marinette is angered by the comment) ''Between you and me Ladybug doesn't even make the top ten. ''(Marinette bites down on the book) ''My grandma gave me this necklace. '''Tikki: '''Wow she's good. Really good ''(Marinette runs out of the park) Marinette: '''You've got your book. I can't lose Adrien. Time to transform! ''[ Transformation Sequence ] '' ''Marinette: Tikki, spots on! Ha! (Marinette turns into Ladybug) Adrien: ''(holding Lila's necklace) Are you telling me this is a miraculous?! ''(Ladybug lands in front of them) '''Ladybug (Sarcastically) : Well hey Lila! How's it gong? Long time no see. I saw your interview on the Ladyblog, awesome job. ''(She puts her foot on the bench between Lila and Adrien, and leans closer to Lila) ''Oh sure! I remember our instant connection when I saved your life and we've been really good friends ever since! Practically BFFs! Uh actually, when did I save your life again Lila? I don't recall. Oh yes! Of course, now I remember. Never! And we're not friends either! ''(to Adrien) ''Miss. Show-Off here was trying to impress you and everyone around her. '''Adrien ''(to Lila who is crying): So I guess you aren't the descendant of a superhero either? 'Ladybug: '''She's more like a super liar. '''Lila: '''How dare you?! '''Adrien: '''Wait! Lila! ''(Lila runs away) ''Hey what was that all about? Uh, I mean, weren't you kinda harsh with her? '''Ladybug: '''I...I don't put up with lies especially when they're about me. ''(Ladybug yo-yos away) '''Adrien: What is with you Ladybug? Ladybug: 'I may have gone a bit overboard there, but at least I'm not dealing with her anymore. ''(She yo-yos away) 'Lila: '''My chances with Adrien, gone. I hate you Ladybug! ''(throws her bag at poster) 'Hawk Moth: '''Ah...jealousy, deceit, and the desire to be a superhero. This young lady is my perfect pray. ''(Turns butterfly into akuma) ''Fly, my evil little one, and akumatize her. (Akuma lands on Lila's fox tail necklace)'' 'Hawk Moth: '''Volpina, I am Hawk Moth. I'm giving you the power of illusion, from now on your lies will come to life. Gain Ladybug and Cat Noir's trust and convince them you're a real superhero, then betray them and bring me their miraculous. '''Lila: '''It would be my pleasure Hawk Moth. ''(Lila turns into Volpina and changes the poster of Ladybug into one of Volpina and Adrien) ''(Adrien runs to his room) '' ''[ Transformation Sequence ] '' ''Adrien: Plagg, claws out! (Adrien turns into Cat Noir) (Ladybug just arrives home when she also sees the meteor) '' '''Ladybug: '''Code Red! ''(She yo-yos towards the meteor, but is surprised by Volpina who flies under the meteor and catches it before it hits the Louvre. She throws it to the sky where it vanishes as it hits a pigeon) '' ''(Volpina flies down on to a building, but is revealed to be an illusion when the real Volpina swats her away. Volpina then address the Parisians below) Volpina: '''I am Volpina, the only superhero Paris needs! ''(Citizens chant her name) '' '''Ladybug: ''(Standing on a nearby roof) Volpina? '''Cat Noir: '(lands next to Ladybug) ''Looks like we have a new partner. '''Ladybug: '''Don't you think it's weird, this superhero just appearing out of no where. '''Cat Noir: '''Well at least she got the job done. If she hadn't been here- '''Ladybug '(defensively): 'I could have easily stopped that meteorite myself. '''Cat Noir: '''Hey! Relax! I'm just saying she seems seriously awesome. ''(Volpina lands in front of them) 'Volpina: '''Hey guys! Glad you dropped in, I need a hand. Come on! ''(Volpina flies off with Ladybug and Cat Noir following behind her. They all land on a nearby roof.) 'Cat Noir: '''I can't believe it! It's Hawk Moth in the flesh! ''(Hawk Moth's figure is on a roof across from them) '''Ladybug: '''He never shows up! Something big is going on. Really big! '''Volpina: '''We can take him down, but it's gonna take all three of us. We better make the most of our individual talents. '''Cat Noir: '''You can count on us. '''Volpina: '''Very nice to meet you by the way Cat Noir! Cool outfit. '''Cat Noir: ''(Scratching the back of his head) Why thanks! You too, Volpina. ''(Ladybug gags) '' '''Ladybug: '''First the meteorite, now Hawk Moth appearing both on the same day. Don't you think that's a little bit unusual? '''Volpina: '''Why would you say that? '''Ladybug '(annoyed): 'I was asking Cat Noir. '''Cat Noir: '''I'm finding you unusual today My Lady. Everything okay? '''Ladybug: '''I'm fine, just fine. ''(to Volpina) ''Say Volpina, what's your miraculous? '''Volpina: '''My necklace. '''Ladybug: '''What power does it give you? '''Volpina: '''The power of flight and super strength. ''(Hawk Moth disappears) '' '''Volpina: '''He's getting away! ''(the all chase after him until he stops again) '''Volpina: '''Ladybug go to his left, Cat Noir you take the right and I'll come from behind. '''Ladybug: '''No! I...I take the right, Cat Noir goes from behind and you... take the left. '''Volpina'' (laughing): Fine. Makes no difference to me. 'Ladybug: '''Good. ''(Volpina flies off) 'Cat Noir: '''Can you chill out a little? She's one of us. ''(Cat Noir jumps off) (Ladybug scoffs before heading towards Hawk Moth) '''Volpina: ''(Watches Cat Noir running on rooftops) He's running right into my trap. ''(Meanwhile Cat Noir thinks he has Hawk Moth, but he has vanished again. Cat Noir: 'Where did he go? ''(Hawk Moth appears on a different roof) 'Cat Noir: '''I'll take him! ''(Cat Noir continues to chase after the vanishing Hawk Moth) (Back to Volpina who goes after Ladybug) '''Volpina: Good! Now for the other one. (Ladybug lands on an empty roof) '' '''Ladybug: '''Where did he go? ''(Her foot catches in one of Volpina's traps and when she tries to move bombs aim at her. Volpina appears.) Volpina: 'I wouldn't move an inch if I were you. ''(Ladybug gasps) ''Don't worry Ladybug, I don't wanna be your friend. At least now you won't be able to say we don't know each other. ''(Volpina laughs) 'Ladybug: '''Lila?! '''Volpina: '''You will call me Volpina! '''Ladybug: '''You're not a superhero. You're another one of Hawk Moth's akumatized victims! '''Volpina: '''Everyone thinks I'm a superhero, including Cat Noir. So you won't be able to call me a liar anymore 'cause everyone will think you're the liar. ''(Hawk Moth speaks to Volpina) '''Hawk Moth: '''Take Ladybug's miraculous. Her earrings, now! '''Volpina: ''(To Ladybug) Before I get rid of you, you are going to give me your miraculous. '''Ladybug: '''Never! '''Volpina: '''Do you really think you've got a choice, Ladybug? You'll give me your miraculous or the building goes down! ''(Volpina points to a nearby building) Ladybug: 'You wouldn't do that! ''(Volpina blows into her flute and sends the building down) 'Ladybug: '''Stop! ''(She reaches for her earrings) (The crumbling building hits a pigeon and then vanishes, showing that it was never falling) 'Ladybug: '''It's an illusion! Just like the meteorite! Just like Hawk Moth! That's your power Volpina, isn't it! Illusion, lies. Of course! ''(Ladybug throws her yo-yo at all the bombs and Volpina and everything vanishes) '''Ladybug: '''Of course! ''(She phones Cat Noir) ''Is Volpina with you, Cat Noir? '''Cat Noir ''(Through phone): No! And I can't find Hawk Moth either. '''Ladybug: '''Forget it. He was never there in the first place. '''Cat Noir: '''What do you mean? But we saw him. '''Ladybug ''(Now through Cat Noir's phone): That's Volpina's power. She creates illusions. The Hawk Moth we saw wasn't real. 'Cat Noir: '''What are you trying to say? '''Ladybug: '''She's not a real superhero. She was akumatized by Hawk Moth! '''Cat Noir: '''I don't get it? Why did he do it? '''Ladybug: '''I think it's partly my fault. I ruined her chances with a guy she likes. '''Cat Noir: '''Lila? '''Ladybug: '''I'm sure she's going to his house. I'll send you the address. Meet me there! '''Cat Noir: '''You got it! ''(He hangs up) ''I think I know the way already. 'Plagg: '''Wouldn't Cat Noir be more useful in this situation. '''Adrien: '''If Volpina's got a thing for me, I can make her see sense without Cat Noir. Maybe then she'll listen. '''Plagg: '''You really think you can take down Volpina without your super powers? Without me? '''Adrien: ''(sees Volpina) Hide Plagg she's coming! ''(Plagg goes in his jacket) Volpina: 'Adrien! '''Adrien: '''Hey! Who are you? '''Volpina: '''Do you remember this necklace? I didn't know how to tell you the truth, but at least this way you can see for yourself that I'm not lying. I am a superhero. '''Adrien: '''Lila! '''Volpina: '''You can call me Volpina. I'm sorry about the scene in the park earlier today. Ladybug's jealous because she's not as powerful as me. ''(Ladybug is hanging outside of Adrien's window) '''Ladybug: You'll see Ladybug isn't just a figment of your imagination Volpina. (Ladybug calls Cat Noir, but he doesn't answer) Ladybug: 'What is he doing? No time to hang around and wait any longer. ''(Ladybug swings into Adrien's room) '''Volpina: See what I mean! She's jealous of me, of you, of us, but this time you aren't going to ruin our date Ladybug. Adrien: '''Mm excuse me, but it wasn't really quite a date, per say. ''(Volpina turns to him angrily) ''I mean- what I meant was it could've become one right? No need to get bent out of shape! '''Ladybug: ''(To Adrien) Excuse us, but I need to have a chat with super liar. ''(to Volpina) ''You! Stop thinking your illusions are reality! ''(Adrien runs to the bathroom) '' '''Plagg: '''So, was I right or was I right? '''Adrien:' Come on? Claws out! (Meanwhile Ladybug and Volpina are fighting in Adrien's room) '' '''Cat Noir: '''Sorry I'm late. I had some trouble...finding the place. ''(Volpina uses her flute to make a bunch of other Volpinas to hide in. Ladybug swats them away) Cat Noir: I'llusions! ''(Volpina is seen taking Adrien hostage) 'Ladybug: '''Cat Noir! She's taken Adrien! '''Cat Noir: '''That's an illusion too! '''Ladybug: '''How are you so sure?! '''Cat Noir: '''Uh...my..uh...feline sixth sense it's legendary! ''(Ladybug goes to bathroom and finds it empty) '' '''Ladybug: '''Really? You don't say! Adrien's gone! ''(Ladybug leaps out the window) '' '''Cat Noir: '''I'm not even gonna try to get out of this. (Volpina laughs as Cat Noir and Ladybug climb up the tower)'' 'Volpina: '''Give me your miraculous now or I will ''(she swings Adrien around) 'Ladybug: '''I thought you loved him! '''Volpina: '''Not as much as seeing you two defeated! ''(To Adrien) ''No hard feelings, right? '''Cat Noir: '''You're bluffing. It's another illusion. '''Volpina: '''You wanna bet on that! ''(She releases on finger at a time on her grip on Adrien) 'Ladybug: '''No! ''(She reaches for her earrings) '' '''Cat Noir: '''Don't do it Ladybug! ''(He throws his baton at Volpina and Adrien) 'Ladybug: '''No! ''(Volpina and Adrien vanish) '''Ladybug: ''(spots the real Volpina) There she is! ''(They all climb to the top of the tower and Volpina plays her flute to create more Volpinas) Ladybug: 'Lucky Charm! ''(chocolate popsicle appears) ''Huh? ''(she opens it and the bright wrapper makes her squint) ''I've got an idea to take down Volpina! '''Cat Noir: '''With a chocolate popsicle? '''Ladybug: '''Trust me. Get ready. '''Cat Noir: '''Cataclysm! ''(Ladybug uses the shiny wrapper to blind the real Volpina and Cat Noir uses Cataclysm to make a cage around her with the tower's metal) '' '''Ladybug: '''Trapped! Like a fox! ''(she grabs Volpina's necklace) ''Your days are over akuma! ''(Ladybug breaks the necklace and the akuma is released) '' '''Ladybug: '''Time to de-evilize! ''(She catches the akuma in her yo-yo) ''Gotcha! ''(She releases the white butterfly) ''Bye, bye little butterfly. (She throws the ice cream in the air) Miraculous Ladybug! (Miraculous fix puts everything back to normal) '''Ladybug: '''Lila? '''Lila: '''Ladybug? '''Ladybug: '''I...totally overreacted and...never should've spoken to you like that. I'm sorry. '''Lila: '''Forget it Ladybug, you were right. We'll never be friends. ''(Lila grabs her necklace) 'Cat Noir: '''Ouch... 'Hawk Moth: 'She's still angry. You're not done with Volpina yet, Ladybug. You haven't seen the last of her. 'Ladybug: 'There's one problem we still have to slove. Where's Adrien? '''Cat Noir: '''Uh..everything's been put back to normal, right? So he must be safely back at home. '''Ladybug: '''I should check to make sure! '''Cat Noir: '''Uh...No don't worry about it! I'll go! You're about to change back. ''(Ladybug's earrings beep) 'Ladybug: '''So are you. ''(Cat Noir's ring beeps) ''No arguing. I'll take care of it. ''(Ladybug jumps off the tower) 'Cat Noir: '''Ugh that stubbornness it's so...so...irresistible. ''(Cat Noir follows Ladybug) (Ladybug walks over to the bathroom) '''Ladybug: '''Adrien? ''(Cat Noir is in a panic) ''Are you there? Can I come in? ''(Cat Noir turns on the shower) '' '''Ladybug: ''(Hears the shower and jumps back) This is...Ladybug is everything okay? '''Cat Noir: '''Uh...yeah, yeah. I had to grab a shower after all this excitement. ''(He leans his head on the door) Ladybug: 'Uh....oh...yeah...sure. I'm sorry I'll be off then, huh. '''Cat Noir: '''Thank you! ''(They both lean their heads against either side of the door, mirroring each other) (Ladybug yo-yos away. Cat Noir opens the door sadly staring out the window) '''Marinette: ''(to Tikki) This book could've been my connection to Adrien without my Ladybug mask for once, but I get it I'm not gonna be returning it to him. '''Tikki: '''I'm really sorry Marinette, but it's information is invaluable. '''Marinette: '''Information? But it's all written in code. '''Tikki: '''I know someone who's been looking for this for a long time. He knows how to decipher the codes. ' '''Marinette: '''So what exactly is so special about this book? '''Tikki: '''It contains all the secrets of the miraculous powers. It's sacred and extremely dangerous in the wrong hands. He needs it back. '''Marinette: '''I don't get it Tikki? Just tell me what's going on. Please who is he? '''Tikki: '''The great guardian. And I think the time has come for you to finally meet him. 'Adrien: Did you take my father's book Plagg? '''Plagg: ''(mouth stuffed with cheese) Of course not! '''Adrien: '''If he finds out it's missing I'll have something worse than Hawk Moth to deal with. (Marinette enters the room)'' Master Fu: 'Hello Ladybug. ''(Door closes behind Marinette on it's own.) Category:Season 1 transcripts